fairy_tail_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
Appearance lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair.has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is colored red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. white knee-length trousers.wears his wristband on his right wrist. Personality carefree and reckless in nature. And, despite his constant brawls with the other members of the guild, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things “head on”. Even when faced with obvious hostility, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy.continuously tries to prove his strength to others. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer: can eat and produce fire Fire Dragons Roar:breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent Fire Dragons Claw:ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes Fire Dragons Iron Fist:engulfs his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away.[ Fire Dragons Wing Attack:takes hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire, in the form of dragon wings as support, to throw them far away while burning them.[ Fire Dragons Sword Horn: ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed, then launch them high into the air with his large horn of fire. Fire Dragons Brillant Flame: creates fire on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. In the anime, he ignites both of his hands and combines the flame, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at his enemy, blowing them away. Fire Dragons Flame Elbow:After Natsu ignites the tip of his elbow, he uses that flame to strengthen his fist, and rocket the opponent high in the air. Fire Dragons Crushing Fang: With his hand ignited with a large flame, Natsu gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemy away from his sight. Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus Fire Dragons Fist:Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu rapidly punches his opponent. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. Crimson Lotus Flame Blade:After a series of destructive attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns the enemy. Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade:ignites his entire body with the power of the Flame of Rebuke. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to headbutt him. Dragon Gods Brillant Flame:The same as the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but on a much larger scale. Natsu summons flames on both fists just like the original technique, but combines Fire Dragon's flames on his right hand with Fire God flames on his left hand. The moment he brings them together, he creates a giant explosion powerful enough to destroy the surrounding area and blow the enemy a major distance away. Lighting Fire Dragon Mode:After eating Laxus Lighting and having the flame and lightning inside his body fused together,Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. Lighting Fire Dragons Roar:, performed when the user has been empowered with lightning. He combines such lightning with his fire, gathering them within his mouth and subsequently releasing them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast. Lighting Fire Dragons Iron Fist:After having been empowered by lightning, user creates a sphere of such element around his fist and uses it to strike the target, electrocuting and damaging them. Lighting Fire Dragons Firing Hamer:The user engulfs lightning and fire around both his fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. Lighting Fire Dragons Brillant Flame:after having been enhanced by lightning, creates a certain amount of such lightning on his left hand, and combines it with the flames he produces on his right hand. Their contact generates a very large, sparking explosion around the targeted enemy. Dragon Slayer Secret Art Revision Crimson Lotus Expolding Lighting Blade:After having consumed lightning, the user engulfs one hand with the said lightning and the other with flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Then, by swinging his arms around, he extends such elements in length, creating a vortex of fire and lightning which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from the user with great force. Dragon force and can use a few other ablites Has Enhanced Smell: has a very keen sense of smell. Has Enhanced Hearing:has very good hearing. Has Enhanced Strength:has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength like when he picked up the temple an stoped the robot dragon from stompin on him with his bare hands. Has Enhanced Reflexes:Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and Sting Has Enhanced Speed:Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Has Enhanced Durablity: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. like when he stood cobra poison and withstood one of stings strongest attacks with barely a scratch. Master Hand to Hand Combat:Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts to combat his opponents to great effect